


Stuck in the Moment

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Maka and Soul realize that time travel actually kinda sucks.





	

The worst part about time travel was not letting anyone see you. As the meister-weapon pair hid behind a dumpster in Death City, Maka continued to pout pathetically at their lack of action.

“I want to DO something!” She muttered irritably. They were ten years in the future! She was sure that so much had changed about their lives! She wanted to see Death City, see the academy, see herself, but she couldn’t do any of that without being spotted. Back in present time, Soul and Maka were a very well-renowned weapon-meister pair. Assuming that they still lived in Death City in the future, a civilian was bound to notice them if their younger selves began gallivanting around the city.

“You know we can’t,” Soul grumbled, just as irritated. This was not as fun as he had always imagined it would be. What’s the point of time travelling if you have to spend the entire day hiding behind a stinky dumpster for fear of being recognized?

“We don’t even know what _day_ it is,” she said with a huff, blowing her bangs out of her face.

“And why does that matter?”

“Think about it! If we know the exact date that we were travelling to, then in ten years future-me and future-you could walk right by this very alleyway to at least show us what we look like! We’re going to remember this day ten years from now, Soul, and we’re going to remember what a waste it was. I know for a fact that future-me would throw me a bone.”

“Okay,” Soul said slowly, struggling to follow her train of thought (talking about the past, present, and future like this was really confusing). “So you’re saying we need to figure out exactly what date we travelled to?” His meister nodded. “And how do you plan on doing that from behind a dumpster. It’s not like there’s a calendar back here.”

Maka sat there for a moment in thought, eyebrows screwed together in thought. “Oh! The newspaper!”

“But we’ve already gone over that we can’t leave this alley until nightfall. How are we gonna buy one?”

Maka smiled at Soul. “We don’t have to.” The without further notice, Maka stood up, gripped her hands on the side of the dumpster, and pulled herself in.

“Maka! What the hell are you doing?” Soul stood to look inside the trash bin. Maka could be seen rooting around through the garbage. “Please tell me there is a point to this,” he muttered dryly.

“A-ha!” And with a victorious grin, his partner was holding up a slightly ripped newspaper. It was still near the top of the bin, with barely any food on it, so it was presumably from that day. “Thank goodness this city still sucks when it comes to recycling.” The date was written at the top clear as day, and just as Maka was about to tell Soul what it was, they heard a noise from the street that made Soul immediately duck behind the trash receptacle to avoid being seen.

It was a couple. They were walking down the street holding hands and laughing, but their voices were too far away for Maka to hear their conversation. Maka peeked her head out of the dumpster to get a better look at the couple, who currently had their backs to her. On the man she saw a messy mop of fair hair, tinged in yellow from the sunlight. He was much taller than the woman, who walked beside him, smiling and laughing at whatever it was he was saying.

Maka was about to duck back down when the woman did something peculiar. Right before the couple had passed by the alleyway and continued on their walk, the woman grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and pulled him back towards the alley. Then, right in the middle of the man asking what she was doing, his girlfriend kissed him full on the mouth. He stiffened for a moment, presumably in surprise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. 

Maka internally groaned; it was just some couple ducking into an alleyway to french. Nothing special or futuristic about that. As Maka slowly began to lean down back into hiding, her grip on the side of the dumpster slipped. Her elbow banged loudly on the metal wall to her left, and Maka froze in fear as the woman looked up at to find the source of the noise.

Time seemed to come to a complete stop as a pair of large green eyes met Maka’s. A grin split across the woman’s face, and she gave the wide-eyed teen a wink before pulling her disgruntled boyfriend away from the alley and back into the street, continuing on their walk.

Maka sat back in the bin, mind spinning at what she had just seen.

“Are those people gone?” Soul asked quietly, still safely tucked behind the dumpster. “Did they see you?”

Slowly, Maka pulled herself out of the dumpster and back onto the ground. Soul grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to sit down next to him against the alley wall, the other hand distractedly wiping some of the grime off of her clothes. Maka couldn’t help but notice as her partner helped to clean her jacket off, the way the rays of the setting sun caused strands of Soul’s white hair to look almost yellow. 

“Yeah,” she muttered distractedly, looking back towards the entryway of the alley at where the couple had stood, hoping Soul couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. “Yeah, they’re gone.”

It turns out future Maka had thrown her a bone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 4/30/14)


End file.
